<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Dancing by jordypordy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258401">Dirty Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordypordy/pseuds/jordypordy'>jordypordy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessional Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Smut, Spanking, smut with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordypordy/pseuds/jordypordy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they fucked.</p><p>Alternate ending to "Shut Up and Dance With Me".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dance Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“2B, are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He gulped and allowed his eyes to drift downward to an area of her body he had been purposefully avoiding the entire time. He felt his stomach doing somersaults as he quickly glanced back up at 2B, then down, then up and down again. Her smile was warm and inviting, but her eyes were clouded with uncertainty. Despite that, her response had been immediate, as if she had been waiting for the question, and her voice was firm and confident. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to keep going and 9S desperately wanted more too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lower body had already reacted to their previous closeness in an embarrassing way, his heart was pounding and his black box was buzzing. The woman he loved had allowed him to bite her so hard he left marks and had basically just said “yes, I want to have a sexual relationship with you”. Everything was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why did it feel like his motor functions had malfunctioned and failed? Underneath 2B in a position he had always wanted to be in, he couldn’t do anything but stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The tears that had welled up had been blinked away and she stared at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S gulped again and nodded his head vigorously, unsure if was trying to convince her or himself. “Just… just nervous I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mischievous smile crossed 2B’s lips and the uncertainty left her eyes.. “You don’t have to be nervous. You’re good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S’s face flushed an even deeper red than it had been before and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. The weight of 2B’s statement settled on him and in an attempt to cope, he compartmentalised it in the form of a list:</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span>He and 2B had had sex in the past.</span></li>
<li><span>He regrettably had absolutely no recollection of this past encounter. Or encounters.</span></li>
<li>
<span>He was apparently </span><em><span>good </span></em><span>at sex.</span>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>The absurdity of the situation caused him to laugh as he opened his eyes. “I’m good at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B pressed forward into his hands until he pulled them away. As she continued to lean towards his face, the smirk never left hers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” It came out as a sultry purr that caused goosebumps to pop up on 9S’s skin as she closed the distance between their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, would he ever get used to this feeling of 2B loving him like he loved her? As she nibbled on his lower lip, he found himself hoping he didn’t so that every kiss would feel like the first one over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2B…” He breathed her name as her hand crawled up his torso, undoing the buttons of his overcoat. Unable to shoulder it off, 9S found himself questioning the action until he felt 2B’s gloved hand touch his torso. Sucking in his teeth, his toes curled with ecstacy at how her fingers felt against him, even if there was no skin-to-skin contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax.” She commanded him as she began to kiss his neck. With one hand under his shirt and the other cupping the top of his head, he felt completely encapsulated by 2B. Being completely at her mercy, he felt as if he could die right there and be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip to stifle groans as 2B suckled on his neck, surely leaving marks. Had he not been in the throes of pleasure he would have been mortified at the thought, but the fact that he would have bruises to match the implants of his teeth he had left on her skin simply excited him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S arched his back and finally let out his voice when he felt 2B’s tongue touch his neck. His shirt had been pushed up almost as far as it could go as 2B explored his chest and stomach, every touch sending shivers up his spine. Unable to stand not feeling her skin against his own, he blindly gripped her wrist and pulled her hand to his mouth. Hungrily growling, he gripped the tip of her glove with his teeth and pulled it off as quickly as he could, spitting it to the hardwood floor. Taking the hint, 2B did the honors of pulling off the other one herself before lowering her kisses and suckles to his sternum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noises he had never made before escaped his lips as he felt 2B’s tongue flick over a nipple. Instinctively, he pushed her head down and held it against his skin as he wrapped his legs around her waist. Having never realized that that part of his body was so sensitive, he craved more. He had to stifle a yell when she moved onto the other nipple, this time using her teeth to gratify him. She would graze, then bite, then suck then lick at just the right intensity and speed to drive him crazy, clearly knowing how to drive him up the wall. In a moment of clarity through the haze of ecstasy, he realized they must have done this quite a number of times in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Breathing heavily through grit teeth, he ran his fingers through her hair and tugged gently, desperate for her taste again. Getting the message, her half lidded eyes met his as she raised her head and reconnected their lips. 9S moaned into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush against him. Dragging his nails across the small of her back, he felt himself craving more. He wanted to see and feel more of 2B; he wanted to see and feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself up under her weight proved to be difficult, but once 2B understood what he wanted, she shifted until he was able to sit up straight. His shirt still rolled up to just under his chin, he made the on-the-spot decision to pull it off fully, throwing it to the ground- bow tie included. Not being modest, the choice didn’t seem to be all that special until he noticed 2B staring intently at his exposed skin. Right, if they had done this in the past, she must have been longing for something like this for god knows how long. Her licking her lips at his nude torso makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair that you’re the only one who gets to stare, y’know.” 9S grinned in an attempt to be sly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh…” He pulled at her gown. “I think we should take this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B blinked in confusion before looking down at her clothing. “Ah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S laughed at her deadpan response, absolutely flabbergasted by the woman sitting in front of him. How could she have gone from sexily flirting with him about how good he is at The Sex, to not being able to pick up the incredibly obvious hints that he wanted to get her naked? Truly, she was an enigma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one problem...” 2B either hadn’t noticed his laughter or was ignoring it, “This was rather cumbersome to put on, I can’t begin to imagine how I would be able to take it off. Unless…” Her voice trailed off as she stood up and gripped the flowing part of the gown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic gripped 9S’s heart as he stood up next to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from causing any damage to the gown. “Woah, woah, woah! We’ll figure out a way to get this off of you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>involve you destroying it.” As desperate as he was to see the thing discarded on the floor, he wanted it discarded on the floor in one piece. The dress was perfectly preserved and the thought of 2B tearing it apart just to gratify him sexually was almost enough to ruin the entire experience for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B’s grip loosened and her arm fell to her side, causing 9S to sigh in relief. Time to find a way to get this off of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>safely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidling around her, he found it hard to not get distracted by how the gown fit her form perfectly. It was almost a shame to get her out of it. Not too much of a shame to stop 9S from grabbing the zipper on her back though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over her shoulder, 2B asked, “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a zipper, this should make it easy to get this off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z-zipper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S cocked his head to the side at how surprised she sounded. “Yeah? 2B, d-did you not know there was a zipper back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as her silence affirmed his suspicion. “Just unzip it.” She finally whispered, turning her head forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What an absolutely astounding woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in amused disbelief, 9S pulled the zipped down to her mid-back, which was as far as it would go. The fabric had already visibly loosened as he took a step back to allow her some space. A teasing smile was fixated across her face as she glanced over her shoulder towards him one more time. He felt his pulse rate raise as more and more of her skin appeared as the stark black gown began to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alert: Unit 9S’s vital signs are alarmingly high and erratic. Proposal: Immediately perform a troubleshooting procedure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh goddammit he had forgotten about the pods. He wasn’t particularly concerned about being watched persay, but them constantly interrupting with vital sign reports while he and 2B were in the midst of it all wasn’t very sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pods,” he glanced towards the two support units as he gestured vaguely with his hand, “cease regulation of my and 2B’s vital signs until we return to the resistance camp.” A second of thought later, he added “Actually, go into to mute mode until further notice.” Better safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative.” The pods rang out in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that they wouldn’t be interrupted further, he turned his attention back to 2B and his heart nearly beat out his chest at the sight. She was bent over, messing with her heels and as hard as 9S tried, he could not fight the temptation to stare at her ass even if was covered by white boxer briefs. He bit his bottom lip as she straightened out and kicked her heels off, seemingly unaware that he was staring holes into her finely toned back. She glanced down and carefully stepped out of the mess of fabric and shoes. Even this slight motion caused her muscles to flex in a spectacularly attractive fashion and it was in that moment that 9S decided he couldn’t wait anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having to stop himself from running, he quickly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck. Yelping at the sudden feeling of his weight against her, 2B quickly relaxed into his touch with a shaky, yet content, sigh. The feeling of his skin against hers- his chest against her back- was pure ecstasy and better than he could have ever imagined it to be. They were both damp with sweat from the dance, but in a weird way that made them feel even closer in 9S’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so warm.” He smiled into her neck before placing a kiss against her skin. His hands idly traced over her stomach, taking note of her clearly defined abs. He could almost count them as he glided his fingers over the muscles. Being a model designed with the sole purpose of killing things- well, killing him, he supposed- being in the top percentile in terms of physical fitness only made sense. But until now, 9S had never had the opportunity to see or feel just how strong she was. It was awe inspiring and a little overwhelming that a woman with such raw killing potential was allowing him close to her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe consciously, maybe subconsciously, his hands began to travel upwards as he continued to nuzzle and kiss her neck and shoulders, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Not paying attention to where his lips were making their mark, he smiled when he found one of the many bite marks he had left on her earlier. Grazing his teeth over the mark, he felt 2B shiver in his arms. “You like that?” He teased. She made a noncommittal noise in response that shifted into a sound of delight as he did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top of his hands touched something soft and warm and suddenly the confidence he had dissipated. “Why’d you stop?” 2B’s query sounded genuine and a bit sad, as if she was disappointed that his exploring of her torso had paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just--” No, he can’t say nervous. Yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous but it was more than that. Touching her </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> would basically be a point of no return and as much as he wanted to cross that line, there was some lingering doubt. He didn’t know why there was doubt because again and again, 2B had made it explicitly clear she wanted to do this. Maybe he was afraid of his own potential inability to perform? Being told he was good at this meant that he had some sort of standard to live up to, after all.</span>
</p><p><span>“Here, let me help.” The tender smile on 2B’s face was audible as she grabbed one of his hands in her own. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Wha- what 2B, noo-</span><em><span>ooooooh</span></em><span>.” 9S’s protests fell to the wayside as she gently rested his hand on one of her breasts. It was impossibly soft, radiating tantalizing warmth that heated up his hand. Tentatively, he pressed his fingers into the soft flesh, invoking something that was between a gasp and a giggle from 2B. He wished he could see her face, but something compelled him to stay where they were as he raised his other hand to the opposite breast. He noted goosebumps on them, giving them a weird bumpy texture.</span></p><p>
  <span>Past uncertainty instantly tossed to the wayside and growing more adventurous, 9S leaned into her neck again and continued to kiss her as he explored her chest. 2B wasn’t particularly busty, none of the female body types used by YoRHa were, but her breasts still felt weighty in his palms. It was a nice feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed that her breathing was a bit more labored, but he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe she was just excited. Wanting to see if she would make more noises, he bit into her shoulder. A low, pleased rumble emanated from her throat as if she was attempting to keep as quiet as possible. Not satisfied, 9S began to massage her breasts as he bit down harder. The sound she made was louder, but was more akin to a gasp than a moan of pleasure. Oh, now he knew she was playing hard to get- she had squealed in ecstasy when he had done this to her earlier. Now he was determined to make her sing for him, as she had made him do when she played with his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought gave him an idea. Experimentally, he brushed his thumb over one of her nipples. Although she was still trying to hold her voice in, he noticed that her legs shook slightly. Bingo. He brushed over the sensitive spot again, this time using both thumbs. Noticing that they were erect, he pushed into the soft flesh before pinching them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Finally, 2B let her inhibitions go as she cried out. </span>
</p><p><span>“There we go,” 9S keened in response as he pinched them again, causing her to yell once more. “Keep making that noise. I like it.” The words had no sooner left his mouth before he bit into her flesh again. Falling back into him, 2B’s sounds of delight set his blood alight. </span><span><br/></span> <span>9S felt a jolt between his legs as her thigh rubbed against his erection. A devious grin spread across his face as he pushed up and forward against her. The sudden friction between her legs caused her to lurch forward and her knees to buckle as a moan escaped her lips. “N-Nines…”</span></p><p>
  <span>9S’s eyes widened. “What’d you just call me?”</span>
</p><p><span>“J-just shut up and do that again.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“But--”</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that tone of voice was something he had only ever heard in his wildest fantasies. How could he say no to her, aching need evident in the way she spoke to him? He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his erection up against her arousal again, noticing that despite the both of them still being clothed from the bottom down that he could feel how wet she was. She moaned and groaned as he pressed into her. God, he couldn’t take this anymore. He needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B’s knees buckled and she fell to the ground. 9S knelt besides her, holding her tight as he took in the sound of her ragged breaths. “2B…” She didn’t respond. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for only a moment before she turned her body towards 9S. 2B, naked as the day she was manufactured, was more stunning than he could have possibly imagined. He could see the muscles he had touched now, and they were awe inspiring. Her breasts too were flawless in their shape and size, looking perfect on her body and exemplifying her beauty. Kneeling, 2B’s hands were delicately placed on her legs as she stared at 9S with fire and lust in her eyes. He rasped her name again as he leaned forward, connecting their lips. It was a gentle kiss of reassurance that was fueled by passion and an unstated want from both participants. Their lips remained together as he pressed his chest against hers, feeling her breasts against him. Overtaken by hunger, 9S pressed harder into her and guided her to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered his name as his kisses traveled down her neck to her chest. The warmth he had felt when he touched her breasts with his hands was still there when he touched his lips to them. The feeling was wonderful, almost drunkenly so. Idly playing with the nipple on the other breast, he placed gentle kisses and nips on the one he was focusing on. He felt her writhe under his touch as he flicked his tongue over the nipple and she yelled his name when he accidentally brushed his teeth over the sensitive area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed in contentment as he began tp suck. 9S was vaguely aware of her hand on his head, stroking his hair as he teased her. He began to raise his head to attend to the other breast, but was surprised when she held him firmly in place. Choosing to follow her lead, he continued to suck and very gently bite one nipple while he pinched, rubbed and tugged at the other. Judging by the mewls and sounds of pleasure 2B was making, she was more than enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B’s hand fell to the side and 9S continued to kiss down her torso, each one eliciting a lewd noise from her. God, he could just sit here and listen to her sounds all day they were so sexy and beautiful. Wanting to get even more reactions out of her, he trailed his tongue over her abs as he worked his way towards her boxer briefs. Shivering and twisting her body in response, her moans petered out into whimpers. It was absolute music to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching her underwear, he slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off as quickly as he could. He was familiar with the human tradition of foreplay in which one or both parties would take their time undressing in an attempt to tease their partner. Sexy and provocative in theory, 9S wouldn’t even consider entertaining the idea of taking his time. After a little bit of struggle and 2B kicking her legs, he slid the garment off and threw it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravenous, he didn’t even take the time to admire her nude form before he bent down, spread her legs open and threw them over his shoulders. Vaguely, he registered 2B’s shout of surprise but it had barely hit his ears before it turned into a shriek of pleasure. Involuntarily, her legs clamped around his head as he ran his tongue over her slick cunt. Like her kisses, she tasted of water and oil but, and maybe it was all in his head, she tasted much sweeter here. Licking his lips of her arousal, he glanced up to see 2B’s red face looking down at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop.” She begged, squeezing him with her legs even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not breaking eye contact, 9S grinned and placed a finger near her entrance, causing her to flinch. “What’s my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid the tip of his finger inside her, causing her to gasp. She was warm, wet and tight around the digit. “I said, what’s my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9-9S-- Ah!” He slid his digit in further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask one more time,” oh, he was enjoying this too much, “what’s my name, 2B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nines!” As if to reward her, 9S fully inserted his finger, absolutely loving the sound of her voice as she yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” He slid his finger back out and slowly pushed it back in, adding a second digit as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but seeing 2B completely helpless and at his mercy awakened a beast within him. All those horrible, disgusting feelings he had had towards her were finally manifesting in the best possible way- instead of hurting her he was making her feel amazing. Being in complete control of someone whose sole purpose of existence was to end his life was maddeningly wonderful and he was going to make sure she felt how he felt towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After falling into a slow, but steady, rhythm with his fingers and purposefully ignoring 2B’s pleas to go faster, he slowly removed them from her for the final time, taking delight in the lewd wet noises that accompanied the movement. Her whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness was also amusing, reminding him just how much power he had over her. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he brought his tongue back to her cunt, making a beeline for her clit. He felt her back arch when he flicked his tongue across it and the sound of her voice when she wailed his name furthered his feverish desire to please her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his archival knowledge of humanity’s sexual habits, he was surprised at just how sensitive the little nub of nerves was. The way that 2B was yelling and crying, someone on the outside would have thought she was in pain, but every time he stopped for even a fraction of a second to steal a glance at her blissed-out face, she would tighten her legs in protest. Her voice rose and rose as she continued to squeal, a cacophony of joy and desire--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she got really quiet. The chorus of moans and whines were suddenly silenced and replaced by whimpers. He felt her hand on his head again as her thighs twitched around him. “N...ines…” It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for him to go crazy. Staying between her legs, his tongue movement slowed to a halt as 9S helped her ride out her orgasm.</span>
</p><p><span>Eventually, 2B’s breathing evened out and her grip on 9S relaxed. Sitting back, he guided her legs back to the floor, his eyes never once leaving her flushed face. Taking one more deep breath, she slowly sat up before she immediately fell forward again, landing against his chest. Her ear laid flat against him as she listened to the whir of his black box and the beating of his heart. If it weren’t for his agonizing erection, 9S would have been content to sit there with her, stroking her hair before drifting into sleep mode. </span><span><br/></span> <span>But, alas, he had an agonizing erection. </span></p><p>
  <span>“2B, I’m not done yet.” He cooed into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle escaped her. “I know.” She shifted away from him and meekly pulled at his pants. “These are in the way though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S sheepishly glanced down at the tent in his pants before standing up. Kicking off his socks and shoes, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, tell me about it.” In record time, his pants and briefs were in a crumbled heap with the rest of their clothing. Not the least bit embarrassed to be fully nude in front of the woman he loved, he was nonetheless very much aware of her eyes following him as he sat back down. Sitting criss cross, their eyes remained locked as 2B crawled on top of him, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He shivered as something wet slid against his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He suddenly stopped her and cupped her cheek. “There’s something I want to do first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She didn’t sound annoyed, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling through his nose, 9S continued. “There’s this… thing Scanners can do that we call comfort hacking and uh,” wow, this sounded really dumb now that he was saying it aloud, “basically I can hack into your limbic system and rewrite your emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would you want to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, smiling gently. “Part of that process involves feeling whatever our, uh, target is feeling. I did this once with 801S and--” He bit his tongue, realizing that 2B didn’t need to know about his escapades of the past. “I want to feel how you’re feeling, 2B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned his smile, leaning into his hand. “You don’t have to ask to do something like that, Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he still wasn’t used to her calling him that. “Of course I have to ask permission. It would be wrong to hack you without your consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B touched her forehead to his. “Well, consider this to be very explicit consent then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Without another word, 9S closed his eyes and found himself in hacking space. Finding her brain circuitry was easy enough as was finding the limbic system. He just had to surf along the channels until he found the port for emotional regulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it and was immediately overwhelmed by a feeling of love that enveloped his consciousness. It was like what he felt towards her but amplified a thousand fold and it made him fall farther in love with her than he already was. Underneath that wholesome feeling of warmth and love, however, was fiery hot lust. If his consciousness could blush, it surely would have because holy shit 2B wanted him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The lust was tangled in with wanton abandon and a feeling of trust and happiness. Relief and hope were also buried among the more passionate emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a word, 9S was stunned. 2B didn’t just love him. She absolutely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, adored him. Just how long had she harbored these feelings for him, he wondered. She had mentioned in the past that she had gotten the kill order 47 times before the last time they had me… the thought that she had been so strict about her emotions because she was afraid to lose him sickened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned to his body, 9S was surprised to feel wetness on his cheeks and he realized he was crying. His right hand was still resting on 2B’s cheek, her forehead still resting against his. Sniffling, he raised his left hand and placed it on her other cheek, holding her head in place. For how long they sat in complete silence, listening to only the sound of each other’s breaths as 9S smiled at her through the tears that streamed silently down his face, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when 2B suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. It was short, but sweet- full of the same level of love that he had just felt within her circuitry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Nines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one sentence, only four words long, was the only thing he had ever wanted to hear her say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears flowed further as he stuttered over his response. 2B giggled as he struggled, using her thumb to wipe some of the tears away from his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He finally was able to respond before a sob broke his voice. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B shifted downward so that her cunt teased the tip of 9S’s cock. “Show me how much you love me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing control of himself, 9S rocked his hips upward faster than he meant to, but judging by 2B’s reaction, she didn’t mind. She was warm and tight around him, a feeling that was wonderful beyond his wildest dreams. Noticing that she wasn’t moving, he established eye contact with her again. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was biting her lip, but she nodded. Grinding against his length, she smirked at the noise he made. “I just forgot how big you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when-- ah!” She moved her hips, sending a shock between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what were you saying?” She goaded him as she continued to gyrate against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck, this felt amazing. 2B had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her eyes were dark with lust, but her smile was one of teasing. She had done this with him before and knew how to make him bend to her will, but 9S wasn’t about to let her win this little game of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you know--ooooh!--” She grinded in a particular way that caused him to throw his head back momentarily and his breath to hitch in his throat. No, she could not win this. Straightening back out, he grabbed the back of her head and held it steady, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He began to thrust upward slightly in time with her movements. “Since when do you know how to flirt?” He was finally able to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done this before, remember?” She growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having sex doesn’t make you a master of flirting.” Before she could snark back, he brought his hands to her lower half and found her clit again, rubbing it with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes squeezed shut at the ecstasy that shot through her body. Pausing once every few seconds from the overwhelming sensation of 9S’s stimulation, her tremors of bliss felt wonderful against his body. Their banter fell the wayside as they focused on each other’s pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S brought their lips together and slid his tongue into her mouth as they moved in tandem with one another. Ending their kiss, he couldn’t stop staring at her flushed face. “You feel amazing.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I need more.” 2B breathed into his ear. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’ll give you more.” He growled back.</span></p><p>
  <span>She slid off his length, the sudden still air causing 9S to shudder. He glided his thumb over her lips, which she puckered to give him a light kiss with. “Get on your knees.” He commanded as she slid off his lap. As if to acknowledge his command, she placed a light kiss on his forehead before positioning herself on all-fours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling up behind her, 9S once again found himself entranced by her ass. Of course, he had seen it before in the unfortunate situations where 2B had needed to self destruct but those times were hardly appropriate moments to ogle at her. His hand slid down the smooth skin and he was amazed at how soft it was. Wanting to get a rise out of 2B, he leaned forward and pecked one of the cheeks with his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9S!” She yelled his name in embarrassment, craning her neck over her shoulder to glare at him. 9S belly laughed at the response, particularly her reverting back to using his official designation instead of his nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Positioning himself over her, he prodded her entrance with his cock. “I can’t help but kiss beautiful things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Her words were dripping with amusement as her head turned forward again. It was hard to believe that this was the same 2B who even just a few months ago would have never acknowledged such remarks from him. And here he was, positioned and ready to shove his dick into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remaining in control this time, he slowly entered her again, taking joy in how her upper back gradually lowered to the floor as he filled her. Low hisses escaped from 9S’s clenched teeth as her warmth enveloped him once again, only coming to a stop when he could push no farther. Gripping her ass, he leaned forward and asked for final confirmation that everything was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking back at him, 2B begged him to just keep going. Who was he to deny her what she wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Testing the waters, 9S deliberately started out slow and methodical as he paid close attention to how 2B reacted. She was doing the thing where she was trying to remain as quiet as possible again, but he was unbothered. He was going to make her scream his name eventually, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’ll be able to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward over her arched back as far he could, he grinned wickedly as the speed and power of his movements increased. “You like that?” He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B was barely able to reply between her whimpers of delight. “Y-yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S straightened back out and grunted as he focused on the form before him. Her muscles were shiny with a thin layer of sweat, her headband had fallen loose and her hair was wild. Her shoulder muscles twitched as she repositioned herself slightly, head bent towards the floor and exposing her neck. It would be so easy to just bend over and wrap his fingers around it and to squeeze as hard as he could. She would never see it coming--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, dispelling the intrusive thought. It had been a long, long while since he had thought about purposefully causing her harm, why did it have to happen now? The grip he had on her rear end tightened as he grew angry with himself, the rhythm he had set growing more erratic and out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why, why was his stupid dumb brain trying to ruin this for him? He was fucking the girl of his dreams and feeling better than he had ever had in his life but now his dumb, murderous thoughts had to reel their ugly heads? He hadn’t had those since he rebooted! Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand made contact with her ass without him even realizing it and only her squeal of delight was enough to bring him out of his rage induced fugue. Not stopping his movements, he glanced down at the red spot he had left in a blind fury. In an instant, the feelings of anger subsided as he realized he had found another way to make 2B bend to his will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S was beginning to miss the sound of her voice anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” He snarled, slapping her again. She shrieked again and 9S wished he could see the smile that was for sure on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he slapped her harder this time on the other cheek, “do you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” She cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear.” Another hit and another sound of bliss from 2B. Her arms were folded in front of her, her face buried into the crook of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” He demanded, leaning over her. When he didn’t get a response, he slapped her again and growled. “I said look at me.” Again, no immediate response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reached and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up so that he could leer down into her eyes, “look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2B’s face was bright red and her mouth parted as noises escaped her. The lines of tears that stained her face were something that 9S was proud of in this circumstance, as was the yelp of pain as he slapped her again. “Good.” He grunted as he let go of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relative silence fell between them as 9S focused on the speed and power of his thrusts. The only sounds that echoed off the walls were that of skin hitting skin and the pair’s own ragged breaths. 2B had started to move her hips slightly in order to meet his movements and it had broken 9S’s cool and collected demeanor. Just the slight amount of extra friction was enough to make him grunt and groan in delight with almost the same intensity as 2B’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nines!” Her body suddenly stiffened as she yelled his name, her voice lowering to nothing more than mewls and whimpers and 9S knew she was close to finishing. His intensity and speed increased in a desperate attempt to finish at the same time as her, as the boiling sensation in his belly was nearly overflowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trembled around his cock and screamed just moments before he came in her. Together, they yelled each other’s names as passion overtook them. Their vocal cords strained and stamina drained, they collapsed into each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S rolled off of her onto his back, eyes closed and panting heavily. He felt 2B’s presence next to him and then felt her weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see her hair in front of him and to feel her head against his chest. He desperately wanted to lean forward to kiss her silver hair, but the exhaustion that ached his body only allowed him to stroke it instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” He breathed, in awe at what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you were good at this.” 2B mumbled sleepily into his chest. “The dirty talk was new though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not like it?” He asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too tired to laugh, she exhaled deeply through her nose. “No, it was wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9S yawned. “You’re wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are.” 2B’s words were barely audible as she struggled to stay out of sleep mode. The hum of her black box and the rate of her breathing confirmed otherwise soon after though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding the strength to wrap his arms around her in an embrace, 9S smiled as he followed her lead. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont know how to write porn lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>